Vehicles, such as pickup trucks and box trucks, generally include a cargo area that can be used to transport various sized cargo, including oversized cargo, between locations. The cargo area is typically defined by a cargo floor, two sidewalls, a back wall proximal to a passenger compartment of the vehicle and a tailgate or a door spaced from the back wall. The tailgate or door provides an opening to facilitate loading and unloading of cargo onto the cargo floor.
A ramp can be utilized to assist in loading and unloading the cargo from the cargo area. Some ramps are completely separate from the vehicle and are maneuvered by a user to the desired location relative to the tailgate to allow loading/unloading of the cargo. Furthermore, if the ramp is not retractable, the ramp travels in the cargo area but depending on the length of the ramp, the ramp could extend outside of the cargo area.
Some vehicles have a slot under the cargo floor that can store a ramp when traveling between locations. This type of ramp is completely removable from the slot and the user maneuvers the ramp to the desired location relative to the tailgate to allow loading/unloading of the cargo.